Querido Amor
by sarita18
Summary: Si nosotros somos como dos gotas, una de agua y otra de aceite pero aun así nos arriesgamos a lo que estaba destinado a terminar dañándonos, pero es que en el amor somos demasiado tercos mi pequeño gato


**Hola pequeñas! (Tengo que dejar de decir eso) Ustedes saben que las amo mucho y sobre todo hacerlas llorar, bueno si en todo caso, esta historia se la dedico a mis amiguitas del alma (Tamayito) Que es la única que a pesar de llorar con mis historias las sigue leyendo! Muajajaja Saquen su caja de pañuelos y pónganse a leer. Esta historia la escribí el año pasado en principios de Diciembre, tengo evidencia! En todo caso espero que les guste**

Yo lo sabía, tú lo sabias, nosotros lo sabíamos, todos lo sabían, pero no hicimos caso, si eso fue lo que paso, nosotros estamos destinados a enamorarnos a perdernos en nuestros pensamientos sobre el otro, si estábamos destinados a eso, pero no a tener un felices por siempre... Pero lo intentamos porque no creíamos en eso, creíamos que lo podíamos superar, pensamos que nuestro amor solo lo solucionaría todo, que equivocados estábamos, si tengo cada una de las cartas que me escribiste y un borrador de cada una de las que te envié, las leo y no las quiero dejar de leer, porque eso como si aún estuvieras ahí, es como si aún me amaras tal y como siempre dijiste que harías, hasta el final de los tiempos, y yo te creía como la ciega enamorada que siempre fui, éramos bastante distintos, dicen que los opuestos se atraen, pero nosotros exageramos, de una cínica manera... Sigo oyendo las mismas canciones que me dedicaste, me las sé de memorias y mi traicionera mente no quiere olvidar las o tal vez soy ya la que se quiere aferras a ese recuerdo, me sé cada conversación de memoria, no las puedo olvidar, adoraba cuando te ponías celoso y cuando estaba molesta me tenía que desquitar contigo y lo siento, jamás pensé que eso sería lo que nos alejaría cuando prometiste que serias el confidente de mis tonterías, sigo oyendo las misma canciones, con la misma tristeza que siempre, tal vez, solo tal vez no puedo volver a esos recuerdos felices y me aferro a las canciones intentando mantenerlas en mi mente, cuando podía llorar de felicidad por las cosas lindas que me decías, pero lo que más me duele es saber que ya no puedo llorar, estúpido orgullo me consumes por dentro y no me deja tranquila. La pared parece la cosa más interesante que jamás pudo existir, con tal de olvidarme de ti supondría que una mosca seria asunto de absoluta atención para dejar de pensar… porque estas demasiado grabado en mí, oigo a todo el mundo y sus superficiales conversaciones, en verdad los odio por poder ser feliz con lo que yo no tengo, un amor… Si eso es lo que no tengo ¿qué me hizo amarte tanto? ¿Confesarte mis secretos más profundos, sin pedirte absolutamente nada a cambio? No lo sé, querría saberlo y que dejara de doler tanto, tus palabras ahora son pequeños susurros en mi mente, tus caricias son lo más bello que me queda y todas las emociones que me hiciste sentir... Jamás se irían, todas las promesas que me hiciste se las llevo el viento, ahora son palabras viejas, vacías, sin sentido o emoción alguna que en sus días de gloria lo fueron, aprendí muchas cosas sobre ti mejor dicho sobre el amor, dijiste que yo soy tu vida, que sin mi morirías, preferirías morir antes de perderme de por vida, dijiste tantas cosas que sabía que no cumplirías pero te creí, porque soy una loca, obsesiva, que se enamora rápido y olvida lento, si así soy yo, alguien quien llevada por falsos impulsos creyó en un amor que no estaba destinado a ser, que estaba destinado a dañar, un amor que quería nacer, pero no lo dejaron por miedo, ¿Miedo de ella? No, fue el miedo que el sintió... Sigo sin entender porque dijiste que era perfecta para ti, me hiciste creer que tendríamos lindos hijos, un futuro feliz, porque me hiciste creer que tendríamos la vida perfecta, sin preocupación alguna solo amándonos... Quisiera saberlo... Porque yo jamás te intente mentir sobre alguna promesa que te hice, las pensaba cumplir todas, a comparación tuya… No lo sé, jamás llegue a comprender como no pudiste amar a la chica perfecta…

**Sip, yo se muy emotiva y todo, pero bueno... Que se le hará, si que estaba emo en ese momento a punto de cortarme con galletas de animalitos, en cambio ahora bonito arco iris con corazones, tal vez por eso me puse tan insensible y" yo escribí eso?" Cuando la volví a leer, supongo que si soy muy romántica a veces (Mentirosa, todo el tiempo) pero no importa la estúpida de mi conciencia me sermoneara y no le pondré atención por estar viendo another ^^ **

**Feliz año nuevo, Navidad y cualquier otra celebracion que me halla perdido**

**Sarita18**


End file.
